1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying expected service life values collected for replaceable units in an electronic device, and a display program for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Media processing devices that can write data and print labels on large numbers of media are now used as a type of electronic device that has a plurality of media drives for writing and reading data on media (information recording media) such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), and BD (Blu-ray Disc) media. Media processing devices of this type that have a media stacker (media storage unit) for storing such disc-shaped media in a stack, a media drive for recording data on the media and a label printer for printing on the label side of the media (media processing units), and a media transportation mechanism for holding and conveying the media to the media processing units, are known from the literature.
Printers and photocopiers, for example, also typically have maintenance counters for monitoring the usage frequency of parts that wear out over time, such as the print head and paper feed rollers, and determining the service life of such members.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2008-97460 (page 11) also teaches a media processing device such as described above that has a maintenance counter storage area for storing maintenance counter information specific to the media processing device reserved in a nonvolatile storage unit, and stores information specific to the media processing device, such as the operating time, the number of times movable parts inside the media processing device operate, the number of discs produced, and the number of times each drive writes data, as maintenance counter information.
This maintenance counter information is, however, not displayed to the user of the electronic device (media processing device). In addition, even if the values of the foregoing operating time, the number of times movable parts inside the media processing device operate, the number of discs produced, and the number of times each drive writes data, are displayed for the user, it is difficult for the user to know when it is time to replace a particular unit (such as the media drive or label printer), that is, when the end of the service life of a replaceable unit is reached.